The purpose of the Lipidomics Core in the SC Lipidomics and Pathobiology COBRE is to provide intellectual and physical resources (particularly state-of-the-art mass spectrometry analysis of sphingolipids and synthetic molecular tools to study importance of lipids) to enhance our understanding of the role of bioactive lipids in different diseases with the goal to discover future drugs. Core services include: 1) Providing synthetic molecular tools to study lipid metabolism (e.g., functionalized and fluorescent ceramides, site-specific radioactive sphingolipids) and diversified synthetic lipids and analogs for cellular, in vitro, and in vivo studies (e.g., organelle-targeted sphingolipids and organelle-targeted inhibitors of sphingolipid metabolizing enzymes). 2) Providing qualitative and quantitative analysis of lipid components from different biological materials (cells, tissue, and biological fluids), employing high performance liquid chromatography-tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS) technology. The core currently provides quantitative analysis of more than 200 distinct lipid molecular species. 3) Providing conceptual and practical training in various aspects of lipidology. The core also assists COBRE investigators in experimental design, selection of lipids of interest, and interpretation of analytical results. The Lipidomics Core of the Center for Lipidomics and Pathobiology at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) is a novel scientific resource that provides synthetic and analytical services to biomedical investigators at MUSC. Owing to the unique nature of the services, collaborative investigators at research institutions around the world, as well as some pharma/biotech concerns, also have come to rely on this outstanding core resource. The COBRE Phase III transition for this Core builds upon previous investments of the NCRR COBRE Phase I and II programs, NCRR Shared Instrumentation Grants, NCI Program Project Grant Phase I and II programs, and NCI Cancer Center Support Grant program. This unique and very successful COBRE Core has developed into an institutional, national, and international resource.